


In Which Aiba Fell From The Bed

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story of Aiba and Jun's daily life. In which Aiba fell from the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Aiba Fell From The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For rainbowfilling challenge  
> Prompt : Falling from the bed

Aiba had always had bad sleeping habits, Jun noticed.   
  
The first time they moved in together, Aiba insisted on having his huge plushie-dog with him on the bed. Jun had tried to reason, that the plushie-dog had taken most of Jun’s space on the bed –he even offered to make a huge headboard for _Kotaro_ the plushie-dog to sat on during the night, but Aiba insisted on having it by his side.   
  
It took a total of ten days to convince Aiba to not bring _Kotaro_ to the bed anymore. And that is after Jun spent four days sleeping on the couch.   
  
Jun thought that he could finally cradled Aiba on his sleep now that the plushie-dog is out of the picture, but on the eleventh night, right after _Kotaro_ graduated from the bed, he found Aiba with piles of pillows around him –as if he was trying to build a fort.   
  
“Well, I’m trying to compensate for _Kotaro_. It’s okay, right, Jun- _chan_?”   
  
And Jun half-curse himself for being unable to resist that pair of puppy-eyes, so he sighed and complied to Aiba’s wishes. The pillows did not took as much space as _Kotaro_ did, but Jun had rather Aiba in his arms than a bunch of fluffy pillows.   
  
It took Jun another ten days to convince Aiba to lessen the number of pillows around them. And despite the pout, the pillows are decreasing one by one each night, and Jun could sleep feeling more contented as he held Aiba’s hand in his.   
  
By the day there’s nothing more between then, Jun’s heart leapt. Tonight, he thought, he would finally have Aiba in his arms. All of him. And he smiled as he climbed into the bed thinking that he could cuddle with the older guy and smelled the mixture of wood and mint and summer that is Aiba and held him close. He had imagined to be waking up to Aiba’s lovely sleeping face.   
  
But while he did wake up seeing Aiba’s adorable face, he’s somehow aching all around.   
  
Now Jun figured out the reason why Aiba had insisted to have _Kotaro_ and that pillow-fort: Aiba moves so much while he sleeps. And even if Aiba is on the slimmer side, the impact made when any of his limbs hit Jun still hurts. Aiba had looked abashed and apologized the moment he opened his eyes and find Jun who is currently massaging his particularly aching arm. Jun had tried to assure Aiba that it was okay, but Aiba avoided his eyes still.   
  
That night, Jun found _Kotaro_ back on the bed. And it took an even greater effort to reassure Aiba to put the plushie-dog back on _his_ own bed.   
  
Over the years though, Jun had started to tolerate. He even learnt to handle Aiba’s flailing limbs by holding him tighter when he thought that Aiba is about to stir. He was having trouble to actually sleep the first few weeks, but his mind had somehow remember the pattern that he unconsciously do it even as he sleeps.   
  
There would be times though, like when the deadlines is coming, when Jun had to take an all-nighter and Aiba had to sleep by himself. Aiba would try staying awake for as long as his sleepy-eyes could, until Jun decided that enough is enough and ushered Aiba to bed. On these nights, Jun would allow _Kotaro_ to sleep with the older guy instead of Jun. But sometimes, since Aiba is too used sleeping with Jun, he would go straight to bed without the plushie-dog.   
  
Like tonight.   
  
Jun was in the middle of checking some documents when he heard a very loud ‘ _thud_ ’ coming from the bedroom. His breath got caught on his throat as his mind goes miles a second at imagining the worst case scenario ever. Like if someone broke into their bedroom through the window and held Aiba hostage or something. Jun had somehow forgotten that they lived on the tenth floor or how their bedroom doesn’t actually had a window.   
  
He was half-relieved half-amused, at the scene which greeted him after his two-seconds dash to the bedroom.   
  
There, he found Aiba sprawled on their carpeted floor, his hair askew and his clothes messy. He had somehow half-rolled himself with the blanket which is half-dangling from the bed. The man had turned to Jun as he heard him coming, hand rubbing on his forehead, face contorted in a mix of pain and confusion. Jun had to suppress a chuckle at seeing the adorable face he made. He assumed that Aiba has yet to fully wake up after his gracious fall.   
  
“Are you okay?” Jun asked instead as he approached the guy and helped him back to the bed, fixing his clothes and the blanket while he’s at it.   
  
“I fell.” Aiba stated the obvious, and then adds, “My head hurts.”   
  
“Let me see.” Jun pulled Aiba’s fingers away from his forehead to inspect the damage. A thin line of blood appeared on Aiba’s tanned forehead. Jun predicted he will be having a nasty bump for the next few days.   
  
“You must have knocked on the drawer when you fell.” Jun told Aiba who just nodded at him. “Wait a second, I’ll go get you some ice-pack. Here, hold your bangs like this for me.”   
  
Jun lead Aiba’s hand to keep his bangs away from the wound before heading to the kitchen for the said ice-pack and a dysinfectant. Thinking that Aiba might need some, Jun grab the _paracetamol_ and a cup of water, too.   
  
When Jun walks back to the bedroom, Aiba is half-asleep already, his hand hanging loosely in an attempt to held his bangs up. Jun chuckles at the sight, before he shook Aiba’s shoulder, forcing him to stay awake for a minute longer.   
  
Aiba hissed as Jun dabbed the dysinfected-cotton to clean the blood, and smiled sympathetically at the older guy. Aiba almost cried when Jun told him to hold the ice-pack in place and Jun stroked his cheek in an attempt to reduce the pain and make him feel better. After making Aiba took the pill, Jun went back out to put the things away before pulling the character-bandage from the first-aid box and return to their bedroom.   
  
After a good ten minutes, and Jun is satisfied that the bump is looking so much better already, he took the ice-pack away and placed the bandage on the wound. He kissed the bump better before stroking Aiba’s smooth locks lovingly.   
  
“Come on, let’s get back to sleep.” He told the older boy as he lied Aiba down on the bed, he himself following right after.   
  
“But Jun- _chan_ , what about your work?” Aiba worried, and Jun’s mind flew back to his stack of paperwork which _needs_ to be done by tomorrow morning.   
  
But he took a glance at Aiba, and seeing his chocolate orbs staring back at him. And suddenly, Jun doesn’t care anymore. The paperwork can wait, because all he wants right now is to make sure that Aiba is safe in his arms.   
  
“It can wait for tomorrow.” Jun said, pulling the older to his chest.   
  
He felt Aiba stiffened, before he relaxes and cuddled deeper into Jun’s embrace.   
  
“ _Oyasumi_ , Jun- _chan_.”   
  
Jun smiled at the soft whisper and feels himself falling over and over again for Aiba.   
  
“ _Oyasumi_ , Masaki.”   
  
~ _Fin_ ~


End file.
